


Работники котла и черпака

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>если вы думаете, что рудокоп – это вредная и опасная работа, то вы просто никогда не работали поваром у рудных баронов; в конце концов, есть веские причины, по которым Балам и Омид не подпускают к своим котелкам посторонних лиц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работники котла и черпака

Не очень-то приятно найти в своей тарелке кость, если совсем не ожидаешь её там увидеть. Особенно если строго-настрого наказал поварам тщательно следить за тем, чтобы подобных сюрпризов не было. 

Но она там была. Эта проклятая кость. Гомез несколько секунд повертел находку в руках, недовольно её разглядывая и прекрасно осознавая, что имел все шансы поперхнуться. 

— Белиарово отродье... — проворчал он, швыряя злосчастную кость прямо на пол. — Куда смотрят эти полудурки? 

Остальные бароны, сидевшие за тем же самым столом, притихли. Арто даже жевать перестал, попытался проглотить только что откушенный кусок мяса, едва не подавился, шумно закашлялся и принялся бить себя кулаком в грудь. 

Гнетущая атмосфера за столом после этого инцидента сошла на нет сама собой. 

— Гомез, может... — начал было Ворон, который по взгляду предводителя понял, что ничем хорошим это всё не закончится. 

— Может, что? — едко спросил Гомез. 

— Если ты и этих двоих отправишь к праотцам, то готовить в лучшем случае придётся твоим наложницам. Или стражникам. Но что-то я сомневаюсь, что у них получится сильно лучше, — закончил свою мысль Ворон. 

Гомез, словно ища поддержки, бросил взгляд на Бартоло, который был увлечён не ужином, а игрой на лютне, потом на Шрама, но тот быстро отвёл глаза в сторону. Разговаривать с Арто было бесполезно – он всё ещё покашливал, пытаясь запить вином едва не прикончивший его кусок. 

— Или Снаффа заставишь стряпать, — весело продолжил Ворон.

— Не так уж я соскучился по вкусу похлёбки из мясных жуков, — проворчал Гомез. — Меня от одного запаха мутить начинает. 

Балам и Омид в тот момент даже не подозревали о том, что жизни их висят на волоске. Конечно, об опасности работы поваром у баронов они были наслышаны и добровольно бы на такое никогда не пошли, но выбора им в своё время просто не оставили. 

А повара у баронов в самом деле умирали как мухи. Точнее, как бабочки-однодневки. Балам и Омид продержались на своём посту дольше всех остальных, целых несколько лет. Двух предыдущих Гомез велел скормить луркерам за то, что приготовленное блюдо показалось ему слишком уж солёным. Но он и за меньшее убивал. 

По именам всех тех несчастных, которым довелось готовить для баронов, никто не помнил. Даже сами бароны. Запоминали их обычно по тому, как они закончили свою жизнь. 

Раскрасневшийся, ещё не пришедший в себя Арто, неожиданно рассмеялся: 

— Мне тут в голову пришло! А помните, тех, которых мы до смерти напоили горячей ухой? Тогда, кажется, тоже что-то с костью связано было. Занятно они корчились в итоге. 

— Нет, не с костью, — хмуро проговорил Шрам, — я почти уверен, что блюдо было подано слишком горячим. 

— Да, точно, — с некоторой неохотой согласился Гомез. — Из-за тех двух кретинов я едва не обварил себе всю глотку. 

— Я, правда, до сих пор не понимаю, за что поплатились наши повешенные, — задумчиво сказал Ворон. 

— Сырое мясо, Ворон, почти сырое, мать его, мясо, — напомнил Гомез. — Я что, похож на мракориса, которых жрёт дичь ещё трепыхающейся? 

Ворон неопределённо пожал плечами, Шрам снова потупился, уставившись в свою тарелку. Есть всем как-то резко расхотелось. Положение казалось совсем безвыходным – в целом лагере вряд ли найдётся кто-то, способный готовить вполовину так же хорошо, как это делали Балам и Омид. За те годы, сколько лагерем правили рудные бароны было убито порядка двадцати поваров, и Гомез действительно был очень изобретателен по части казни. Повешенные, скормленные диким тварям и даже накормленные до смерти – это ещё ничего. 

Куда хуже было, например, когда из-за найденного в своей тарелке волоса Гомез велел живьём снять с повара скальп. Второго повара тогда четвертовали. Просто за компанию и потому что у Гомеза было дурное настроение. 

Поэтому все понимали, что кость – это к беде. Но если убить и этих двоих, то им и в самом деле придётся обращаться к Снаффу. Выход из сложившейся ситуации подсказал Ворон, который как бы невзначай поинтересовался: 

— Может быть, стоит поговорить с тем, кто отвечает за поваров? Ну, знаешь, прежде, чем убивать их самих.

— Бартоло! — неожиданно зло выдохнул Гомез, хотя в выдохе этом прозвучало и облегчение. — Разве не тебе я поручал тщательно следить за тем, что происходит на кухне, а? 

Бартоло, вмиг прекратив играть, поднял на Гомеза одновременно растерянный и виноватый взгляд. 

— Но как я мог предусмотреть... — начал было он, но тут же заткнулся. 

— Вот именно — как ты мог? Даже с такой простой работой, как смотреть за бабьём и этими олухами-поварами ты не справляешься. Может быть, поручить тебе дело попроще? Как тебе работа рудокопа? 

Бартоло бросил на Ворона короткий свирепый взгляд, но тот сделал вид, что его не заметил, разглядывая что-то чрезвычайно интересное в своей собственной тарелке.

— Этого больше не повторится, — заверил он, вставая со своего места. — Я поговорю сегодня с Баламом и Омидом...

— И учти, — бросил ему вслед Гомез, — в случае чего, я велю этим двоим сделать из тебя самого похлёбку. 

Все проводили взглядом стремительно удаляющегося в сторону кухни Бартоло и очередной раз вздохнули с облегчением: не придётся в срочном порядке искать кого-то, способного сносно держать в руках черпак. Во всяком случае, до того момента, пока Гомез не обнаружит в своей тарелке ещё одну кость.


End file.
